


Momma CQ Drabble Collection

by TheGrinningKitten



Category: Momma CQ - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hospitalization, Major Character Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrinningKitten/pseuds/TheGrinningKitten
Summary: A collection of MommaCQ drabbles, posted on AO3 for easier reading.(Tags are subject to change.)





	1. Think Before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Momma CQ belongs to [AlainaPrana](https://alainaprana.tumblr.com/)  
> Original Error, Geno and Fresh belong to [CQ](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error hates the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this drabble: mentions of injury and hospitalization; blatant angst.

Error hates the sterile smell surrounding him. He hates the glaring lights and the constant hum of the many machines and the grayed hospital linens that make the white bones look even whiter.

He hates feeling so utterly helpless.

But what can he do? Bargain with life itself? Promise not to let this happen again?

If he promises to be better, would the world promise to stop screwing him over?

...

No, the promises never work right. Not for him anyway.

Things always go wrong.

Always...

***

_Error follows the others to the hospital room. His thoughts are too muddled to listen to the conversation, but some words the adults say break through._

_'...accident...'_

_'...fell...'_

_'...broken spine...'_

_'...hasn't woken...'_

_Each new word makes him flinch. He feels eyes on him, but no one asks, so Error doesn't answer._

***

The sound of footsteps in his mind aligns perfectly with the image on one of the screens. Error glares at the monitor from the corner of his eye-socket and returns to staring at the only other person in the room. The expression on his face is too blank to even pass for sleep, reminding Error instead of...

His hands curl into fists; he growls, notices his vision grow staticky and forces himself to breathe slower before glitches can take over.

Think of something else.

Of the trip to the zoo last month.

Of the awesome day in the park just two days ago.

Not of this morning.

Not of...

***

_Mom is downstairs, so she's the one who picks up the phone._

_Error doesn't pay attention — not until her voice pitches slightly higher, like it does when she's worried. He spares a glance towards his brother and lowers the TV's volume — enough to hear better, but not enough to tip Mom off._

_Then his brother and he are back to eavesdropping. They can't hear much, but some words seep through, along with how Mom sounds more worried by the second. His soul sinks when he hears 'hospital'._

_Soon enough Mom calls for them to get ready to go. He goes over the usual motions on autopilot, which is just as well, since his mind is numb._

_The world turns into bland, colorless words. Shoes. Door. Car. Seatbelt. Drive. Parking lot. Hospital. Sterile smell..._

__

***

Error blinks when a soft click of the door opening brings him back to reality. He looks up to see his brother entering.

"Anything..?" The question is so full of vain hope, that Error can't force the answer out — he settles for a shake of his head instead.

He looks back at the motionless form at the hospital bed, hears his brother come closer, sit beside him. On instinct, he grabs the other's hand. Geno never asks for comfort — rarely even accepts it — but this time Error feels the fingers wrap around his palm in turn. It makes him feel worse.

"Why?.." The word is quiet, and Geno isn't talking to him, and Error isn't supposed to hear it, but Error hears it, and...

***

_"Why?" Fresh asks, and Error has to fight down the urge to punch him._

_"'Why' what?" he growls through his teeth, hoping the grating sound would be hint enough for his brother. No such luck._

_"Why'd ya do something so unrad and all up dangerous like dat?" Fresh clarifies, and Error tries to recall what he'd said a sentence ago. In truth, he was just saying whatever, trying to make his brother leave him alone — preferably peacefully, since he doesn't want to end up on receiving side of Geno's disappointed stare — but the emotionless freak just has to be inquisitive this time._

_"Because normal people do that," Error says in the end, since that answer is ever-fitting when dealing with his younger brother. When Fresh opens his mouth — to say something stupid again, most likely — Error adds, "You're not normal people."_

_That shuts him up._

_With most people you can see the 'gears turning' in their expression. With Fresh, it's in the time he spends motionless, doing nothing._

_Thinking his brother is successfully preoccupied for an uncertain amount of time, Error starts to leave._

_"One more question, Error-brah."_

_Error groans but stops. "One more, but you'd better shut up after that."_

_"Would ya—," he hesitates, choosing a wording, which is peculiar enough for Error to turn and face him, "—like me better if I do something like dat?"_

_"You... what?" Error snorts. "Yeah, right! Like you'd do something obviously dangerous ever, you—!" Then it hits him. "Know what? If you ever do something," he finger-quotes, "'unrad and dangerous' just for the **heck** of it, I _ promise _I'll treat you better. How about that?“_

_And he's right: this offer finally gets his brother to leave him alone. Or, rather, Fresh stills, thinking it over._

_Error leaves him to it, happy to have his brother off his back._

_After all, it's not like Fresh would ever do something irrational like that. Right?_

_It's just_ not Fresh _._

_He's Mr. Careful._

_Mr. Logical._

_He—_

***

"H-he— He has to wake up," Geno chokes out and clutches Error's hand tighter. Error feels him start shaking and leans towards him, making their shoulders touch. That grounds his brother, but not him. His head keeps spinning still.

"He has to," Geno repeats, his voice only marginally steadier.

Error gives a tiny nod. He's not sure he can make himself speak. Scream in utter helplessness? Maybe. Cry? Punch the walls? Tear something apart? Yes. Easily so.

But not speak.

Not tell what has happened...

How he could've just kept his mouth shut...

How it's his...

He reaches out and wraps his free hand around Fresh's.

Geno's eyes are on him.

He's drowning. That hand is a lifeline.

"Error?"

_Please, don't let go._

He's shaking.

_I'll be a good big brother, I promise._

"Erro... ...re you...?"

_Please, stay with us._

Geno's arms wrap around him. He feels cold.

_Please..._

...

_Wake up._


	2. NightTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error receives a knock at the door late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this drabble: a bit of swearing; post-emotions!Fresh.

Not everyone knows, but nighttime is the wonderful part of a day when all your thoughts suddenly get a voice, and falling asleep turns into a race against time — the deeper into the night, the louder they get, after all.

Error is about to win his own race, when a knock at the door rips him out of his almost-sleep.

"Ugh... Go...way," he groans, trying hard not to let the semi-dream slip away. Only one person in the household knocks like that, and Error most definitely doesn't have the time for them. Especially at night.

The knock repeats; slightly off the usual rhythm this time.

"Fresh, fuck off," Error growls, burying his face in the pillow.

Just five seconds later he realizes what he's _heard_ himself say. He sits up, suddenly wide awake, and gives the door an intense dubious stare.

Another knock sounds, then a faint gasp.

It takes only three angry steps to get the the door...

"Fresh, what the hell do you—?"

...and less than a second to open it to a sight that stops Error from finishing the sentence.

Fresh stands just beyond the doorway, his blank wide-eyed stare focused on the floor between their feet.

_Geno was wrong._ The thought isn't satisfying, and it's faintly painful too. _Still a freak. Still..._

Fresh takes a shaky, rasping breath. Two glinting tears run down his face, and, squinting, Error notices the same glisten all over his cheeks.

"I'm—," Fresh's voice cracks; he sobs once and tries again. "I'm sorry."

Error stares in silence.

"I'm sorry," Fresh croaks, shuddering. The words are out, and now he keeps repeating them in a feverish whisper like a mantra. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Error twitches, takes a half-step back and closes the door, throwing his back against it to make sure it stays closed — like holding back a big, unfathomable threat.

Fresh keeps whispering. His voice is too quiet to make out the words.

Despite this Error keeps hearing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."


End file.
